Vegito detective agency
by saiyanprince225
Summary: Vegito detective agency solves their most Important case but victory requires some sacrifice Lemon character death
1. Vegito detective agency

Bulma entered the large office. Vegito detective agency was her new office from now on. She had been appointed as the lead forensic expert. She entered the office and entered the office of the head detective Vegeta's cabin. She then saw him. He was looking at the file and when he looked at he she saw his hair which was upright defying Newton's law. His body was in a perfect shape and the muscles were visible from the outside. He looked at her and said " What do you want?" His voice was deep and gruff and now angry. She faltered at her words and said "I.. I am Bulma Br..idea.. T..The new forensic expert." He just nodded and looked back at the file and after a few moments and surprised and shocked expressions were on his face. He took out his phone and called someone. "Hello." Was the response on the other side. " I am from the bank." Said Vegeta and the other end replied "Safe." Vegeta then fired his question " Is the file you submitted me 100%correct." The other end said " Yes and another one by tomorrow. White jacket and shirt and white short pants. Central Park 4 pm." And the call ended.

Vegeta then sat on his desk with his face on the head and murmured something until there was a knock. "Come in." Kakarot came in said "Client and father are here." Vegeta nodded and they both went to the main hall and saw Bardock and a near 26 year old client with him weeping as she was been consoled by Bulma. Krillin offered her water which she accepted. Yamcha was talking with Tien and Piccolo was standing in the corner. Seeing Vegeta, Bardock and Bulma got up and Bardock said " Vegeta I am currently busy so can you handle this one." Vegeta nodded and Bardock said "Thank you Vegeta Payment will be given and I shall talk with the head for the fundraiser issue." Saying he left.

Vegeta then said "Please narrate your case when you feel alright." She sniffed and said " I am Lazuli and I am supposed to be married to my boyfriend. He is Dr. Gero." Bulma gasped and said "The famous scientist?" The girl nodded and said " Yeah and he was so cute but he was weird in his own ways. He never allowed me to tell anyone but my parents about my relationship and he even told them not to tell anyone. I of course remained truthful but when he spoke of a secret marriage, I disagreed but finally agreed but posted one of our photo in social media.

He did not notice it but yesterday we had gone shopping and he was happy but when he went to the washroom he came back worried. I asked him but he gave vague answers and then suddenly he disappeared when he went to get the car." She then begin crying and Krillin handed her some napkins.

Vegeta then begin his questioning " Tell me his address and a photo of him and tell me did he ever take you to his house?." She was still crying but shook her head saying no. He then smiled and said " I might have something but we might have to wait. You can go home now. Krillin will drop you and I will inform you if I get anything ." Krillin took her outside and he turned towards others and said " Kakarot, Tien and Piccolo go and check the place they went shopping and check the CCTV. Ask your father's permission for warrant." Kakarot nodded and they left. He turned to Bulma and said " You can come

with me if you want." He said. Bulma thought and decided to go with him and sat in his car in the passenger seat. He started towards Dr Gero's house. They were more than happy to allow them. "I want you to wait here." Vegeta said to Bulma and he left her in the car. It was in just few minutes that he returned and he said "This case was very easy." Bulma ecstatically said "You found Gero?" Vegeta smiled and said " No and he will most likely be dead by today or tomorrow." Bulma was angry and shouted "What kind of a man are you? The girl is so sad and you are here saying that he is most likely dead." Vegeta said "Woman, if you are so intelligent then you would have understood it by now. The girl will also be happy by his death." Bulma was still fuming and said "You are mad." Vegeta stopped the car and laughed out loud and said "Many have said it and nobody has stayed on the word for more than 3 days. But you will say I am smart by tomorrow." Bulma said nothing as he began driving and they arrived at the office. Kakarot was with the CCTV footage and said "Vegeta, here is the footage." Vegeta said " I don't need it. A girl was the one who talked with Gero near the bathroom." Kakarot and Bulma surprised said together " How did you know?" Vegeta smiled and said "A very open case, Bulma I want you to be ready by 10 tomorrow so that we can tell her." Bulma said "Tell her what?" Vegeta did not say anything and went back to his cabin and everyone disappeared from the room except for Bulma and Yamcha.

Bulma started the conversation "Hi there Yamcha, am I right?" He then went closer to her and said " Yeah that is what my friends call me but you can call me anything." She knew a flirt when she heard them but it she wasn't the one who would decline as it had been long since she had some love in her life after her last boyfriend Ronald who wasn't good at bed she desperately required some action. So she joined the game "Yeah Why so?" He came even near and she felt the wall behind her back. He put his hand on the wall and came even closer with their faces just inches apart. She even felt his breath on her face. He replied in a low tone "I only allow beautiful girls to call me like that and you are of course the most beautiful." He slowly leaned towards and she closed her eyes to feel his lips on hers. She grabbed his long black hair and pushed inside her tongue. His tongue didn't even put a fight as she got dominance in the kiss. They eventually broke apart panting and Yamcha and Bulma exchanged numbers and as the office was to be closed they headed to Yamcha's apartment after eating dinner

He opened the door and let her enter his apartment. He forgot to close the door behind him and grabbed her and kissed her. She kissed him with equally strong vigour and removed his shirt and pants and pulled them down. She saw how big it was but it was not so good just average and went down to suck it as he removed her lab coat. He removed and her bulue dress long black transparent sock and shoes were visible and he removed the dress more like tore it with her bra and she was in her underwear. Meanwhile he had cum and she swallowed the liquid. He removed her pants and pushed her against the kitchen counter and entered her deep. Her head arched back. He picked up pace furiously and she was now moaning "FUCK FUCK YES MORE AND MORE." But before he could do anything the door opened and entered " Tien, Piccolo " She recognised them instantly and Yamcha said "Guys why are you here?" Tien replied "It is my room and what is she doing here?" Pointing towards Bulma but before Yamcha said anything Bulma got dressed up in her lab coat and took her torn dress leaving Yamcha behind. He caught up with her and said " Bulma I am sorry I didn't have an idea that they were coming sorry let us go to your house." He grabbed her hand and pulled her in an alley and kissed her as she put her hands on his chest. They broke the kiss and took Yamcha's car but before they could reach Bulma got very desperate and pulled him with herself back seat and said" Complete it." She ordered. He removed her coat and he himself undressed himself and entered her and this time was much more ruthless. He thrust into her ver fast as he wrapped her bare legs around him. He moved up and down and she moaned "Fuck me hard and deep Yamcha Right there Oh fuck it." They both reached the end and Bulma now rested upon Yamcha as he switched positions. She sweetly kissed him and glanced at the clock and saw it was 2 am. She dressed up and left Yamcha but then she met the most unexpected sight Vegeta was standing across the street and was walking in a grave thought.

She joined him and said from behind "Hey Vegeta what are you doing here?" Vegeta turned around and said "Bulma I said that we will meet by 10 tomorrow so you should sleep. Now go." He ordered her sternly. "Vegeta I am not in the office so you don't order me okay." He then pinned her against the wall with her hands held above her head by his. He said "Scarface is not a good choice Woman he is a criminal." Bulma was having a déjà vu as Vegeta held her like that and she said "How do you know that I was with him and what do you mean by criminal?" He then said nothing and grabbed her took her to a apartment.


	2. The truth of Gero

She was led into a room and their Vegeta opened a file and showed her some pics of Yamcha with a man in purple suit and he looked super rich with all the gold watch and chain. Vegeta said "The man is Frieza, he was the one who murdered my family and is the biggest drug dealer and crime controller of city. I am in his trail for 3 years and my ex and secret agent Chichi( **What EX!!!!)** has been investigating through the inside and has sent me the photo 2 days ago and I saw it today and even confirmed it and when I saw you and Yamcha. I felt bad so I told you but this information is not to be leaked." Bulma did not listen the last part as she felt dirty having sex with a criminal and she just fell into a deep void of shock. Vegeta was worried for her and shook her and said " Bulma I am sorry." Bulma began crying in his chest as he tenses up. She cried and cried and they both drifted off to sleep with Bulma in Vegeta's chest. They woke up together and stared at each other. Bulma had to put behind her and said " I could get used to this." Vegeta tensed up again and said nothing as he got up and headed to shower and get ready. Bulma headed to her home and today she wore a black shirt dress she got ready and was prepared to avoid Yamcha but a surprise message from Vegeta which read "Don't avoid him but be friends with him and be careful." She knew who he was referring to. He was actually caring about her and she liked it.

She arrived at the office to find only Yamcha as it was just 9. He leaned down to kiss her she wanted to push him back but remembered the message and forcefully kissed but broke it quickly. Yamcha then said "Last night was good how about today at your place." Bulma said "Sorry but I have some thing come up so maybe some other time." He then said "How about a quickie now." She hid her anger and said "I am still sleepy so not now." Before he could say anything she left him and went to her lab and sat there analysing what had happened. 10 came quickly and Vegeta and Bulma were getting ready to leave but their client burst into the office saying "The kidnappers called they wanted 1 million as ransom." She said and Vegeta said "Yes they have committed the most horrific mistake. Now Kakarot tell your father to arrange the money and put a chip in the bag." He nodded and left for his fathers place. Vegeta said " I , Krillin, Bulma and Kakarot will be going with her." They all nodded as Vegeta left. Yamcha found Bulma alone again and tried making a move but Bulma was able to decline it most politely and friendly. The money arrived and they all left for the location where the money was to be dropped. It was a very crowded location and Lazuli set the bag down and left the area as Vegeta and Bulma stood in the right while Kakarot and Krillin on the left. There was a power cut suddenly but the lights came in quickly as Bulma caught the sight of the man who grabbed the bag and Bulma grabbed Vegeta who became alert immediately and followed the man. As he exited he looked back so to cover themselves Bulma turned around and kissed Vegeta to cover their faces. Vegeta was shocked beyond belief. Bulma pulled back after some seconds later and she was amazed that how good his lips were. She felt something complete inside her. She dismissed these thoughts for analysis.

They stealthily followed him as Kakarot and Krillin joined them. They saw him enter the warehouse just 2 miles away from the place and they climbed the top of the house and were able to see through the glass roof. They were in a jubilant mood and were super happy. They drank for some time and then searched the bag and found the chip and disposed it. They then hurriedly left in the van.

They came down and Vegeta called Bardock for something and they all headed to the office. The drive was the most silent one. Vegeta's face was unreadable. They arrived in the office and everyone looked at Vegeta for an explanation. Vegeta began "The case is."

He said " a simple one. I had my suspicion on Gero from the beginning. He was very secretive about the whole relationship. He had another relationship with another girl who he probably did not know was the daughter of the local gang head Cell and he did everything to arrange the marriage. Gero fell in love with Lazuli but was afraid of getting it out. But one photo was leaked by Lazuli and Gero did not know it. His pic was of course seen by Cell and his daughter and they both hired people to kill him. They tried to make more money by asking you and now they are enroute to jail." Lazuli was shocked by all this. Her own lover. Her heart was broken and shattered and blown like dust in air. Krillin who sat beside her helped her calm and led her outside and dropped her home. Bulma asked " How do you know all this and how were they caught!" Vegeta said "No doubt that there was something which he was doing by hiding his relationship, what could it have been except another lover who he might have not known to be gangsters daughter and so he could not leave her and he could not leave our client so he maintained the relationship low so nobody knew but one photo got online and the gangster saw it and he and his daughter had him killed by goons but they tried to for some ransom but I thought what if they searched for a chip. So I kept another one inside the bundles of cash. This answers all your questions and now the clock shows 3 and now I take my leave." He left in his car towards the Central Park. Bulma stunned said " He is a real life Sherlock Holmes." Kakarot laughed and said " This is his easiest, he has solved many such ones." Saying thus he left the room and she head to her lab

Yamcha intercepted her enroute and said "Hi Bulma." Bulma said with a fake smile "Hello Yam." Yamcha then leaned but she turned her face so the kiss went to her cheek instead of her lips. He maintained his ground and said "Bulma tomorrow night we are going out and it is a surprise." Bulma was silenced before she could say anything by a fast unsuspecting kiss. He got very aggressive and almost removed her coat before Krillin came and they went separate ways. Bulma mentally thanked Krillin as he came into the lab.

Vegeta POV

It was 3:55 and Chichi should be here any second now. I looked around for anything suspicious but saw nothing and as Chichi came I saw the window of the the nearest building open up and a sniper near it. Chichi had to be saved.

I then grabbed her and pulled her into a bush which hid us from sniper. I told her "Chichi you have been caught. Now they have a sniper on you. So abandon the job and stay with Kakarot." She nodded as we both were stealthily avoided the sniper and got in the car. There was an eerie silence in the car which I liked having been living in silence for 2 decades.

She decided to speak "Vegeta why are you investigating this case with particular attention?" I said "You know the reason. He was a drug dealer and a Mafia leader and the underworld king." Chichi was not so satisfied with the answer as it was told from her face." No no you have a personal reason for this or you don't put me undercover for cases like this when you go mostly." I mentally scolded myself that how could be so foolish. Chichi was very smart only second to me. She was not foolish like the others. "Yeah I have a personal reason for this." Chichi said "Tell me Vegeta." I was driving the car so I told her "As soon aswe reach the apartment." She nodded. This gave me some time for preparation. The memories were my constant nightmares. It was all because of me and I have to bear the fruits of my deed.

They reached the apartment after some time and Vegeta had an extra key of Kakarot's apartment so he opened the door. They ordered some pizza and sat in the couch of the messy room. The pizza arrived and they began eating. " Will you tell me?" Chichi asked in a low voice. Vegeta said " Okay It was some 20 years ago when...

 **Sorry for the small length but now chapters get interesting as we jump into the main plot. If you want I could another side story.**

 **Tell me in the review. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Meet u soon in the next chapter of Vegito detective agency**


	3. Vegeta's past part 1

"It was Christmas Eve and the celebrations were on." Said Vegeta ". Chichi swallowed the last piece of Pizza. Vegeta continued "I was not the same person as I was then. I never cared for a person and never wanted to be a detective and wanted to handle my fathers business. My father and my mother and my brother had all gone to a party held for businessmen. They requested me to come.

Flashback

" Vegeta are you sure you do not want to come and celebrate." Said Vegeta mother.

"I don't want to be around those people. They irritated me so much that I could not sleep that night." Said Vegeta. Vegeta's father said In a stern voice "Vegeta if you want to continue my business then you have to get used to it but it is your decision so if you don't want to come it is okay." Vegeta said "Father I will get used to it some other time. Now please leave me alone." Vegeta then slammed the door of his room in anger and went to bed

He did not like or cared for anyone. His brother was an irritating person. His father and mother were always trying to make him social guy. " _They would make me more acceptable person and a more caring guy as there last wish"_ Vegeta smiled at the thought and little did he know that it was his last true smile. He never smiled a lot. He was an angry man. His parents were not happy with it and wanted him not to be so angry. He loved only his family and no one else. He would never display it but he cared for them

Vegeta woke up in his room. He opened the door to find silence. Usually by this time his mother would have been preparing for the day and his father reading the paper and his brother mostly playing. But today no one was there. " _They should have returned from the party by now."_ Thought Vegeta. The knock on the door drifted him out of his thoughts. He opened the door to find Bardock. Bardock was his fathers friend and he knew him pretty well.

"Vegeta I want to talk to you." Bardock said in a tone which was sad and also serious. He let him and they sat in the chair. Bardock spoke "Vegeta there was an accident last night and a car had jumped of the cliff. It was your family Vegeta." Vegeta took the shocker of a news in just a moment. He was stunned beyond belief. His family all gone in just one night. Bardock left his house as he cried the whole day and night. He could not believe it. He knew his father was a expert driver. How could he drive off a cliff. No something was amiss here and Vegeta knew it. At the funeral Vegeta talked to Bardock who gave him full support. He decided that day that he would Change like how his father wanted him to be like.

PRESENT

"He helped me through the investigation as I opened the agency with the help of my fathers money and started investigating."

Chichi was shocked and put an arm on his shoulder as he cried. After some time she asked "So you think Frieza is the one?" Vegeta replied sternly "Chichi I don't speak without facts. I have investigated that it was Frieza's party and he was a rival of my father as he hated him." Chichi just nodded as Vegeta got up and headed to towards the door with the suitcase. "Where are you g

He oing." Vegeta replied "Office." It was 7 pm when he reached the office and everyone where still in the hall talking except for Bulma and that Scarface.

Bulma and Yamcha

Yamcha arrived at the lab to find Bulma alone looking sad. "Hi there beautiful." Bulma jerked and saw the man with long hair. She greeted "Hi Yam." He came near her. Bulma knew that she was one of his dolls who he would use and throw. Her sex life has been the worst but this is the worst of all. He was using her to fulfill his pathetic desires. Bulma for the point had no choice but play in his game until Vegeta caught him. She wouldn't destroy his whole work.

He had closed the door behind him and lifted Bulma in his arms. He was about to kiss her when she said "Yamcha not in the office." Yamcha said "Why not don't you like me?" She said "Yeah but what if someone sees us?" He said with a evil smirk "Door is closed." "Yamcha where are you?" Came Tien's voice from the hall. Yamcha put her down and said "Tomorrow my house after the office. She let out a long breath as she thanked Tien. She just sat in her chair for the rest of the time.

AFTER 3 HOURS

10 pm. The clock showed the time she got up and went to leave. Two days in her joining and she was feeling dead. She headed towards the door when she Vegeta's cabin lights were on. She approached the cabin and opened the door. Vegeta was still in the office reading a file. Bulma asked him " Vegeta don't you want to go?" He replied "I have some work Woman so you go." Bulma was in no mood to argue so she left. She then went home and removed her dress and got in a hot shower to ease her body. She wore her red v neck dress and went to the Ricki club which was near her house. She did want some drinks so she went there but did not want to go alone she called Kakarot. He accepted the call and said "Hi Bulma How are you?" Bulma said " I am good Kakarot can you come with me to the Ricki club. It is near my house." There was some silence on the other end and he said " Bulma I have some work so I am sorry..." Bulma said " It is fine what are you doing?" Kakarot said "Do you know about Yamcha?" Bulma went serious and said "Yeah Vegeta told me." Kakarot said "Yeah the one who sent him the photos Chichi is in my house and I have to protect her from some people so sorry." Bulma said " Its okay but you know we should all go out some time." Kakarot said "Yeah you would love Chichi." They both hung up the phone. Bulma knew that Tien and Piccolo wouldn't come so the last person was. "Vegeta will you come to the Ricki club?" She said on the phone with some noise on the other side. " I am at the club come by." He hung up the phone. She was surprised as Vegeta wasn't the type to go the club. She hurriedly went to the bar. Vegeta was sitting at the booth. He was in a blue t shirt and black pants. He had in his hand a glass of vodka. Bulma sat beside him and said "Vegeta you were in the office reading that file so why are you here?" Vegeta replied "Bulma Sometimes drinking solves your problem. I had lost everything in one night so I come here every night to forget that one night." Bulma was shocked and said "No you shouldn't drink Vegeta. It is not good for your health and it is not good to forget your past in alcohol." Vegeta looked down and said " I did not have anyone except for Bardock. He was the sole support to me who prevents me from suicide. I don't want anyone to help me. One night told me that it is wrong to care." Bulma said "No it is not wrong to care. I have lost my father as well. I didn't just become a drunkard. Vegeta you have a great life." She said sympathetically. Vegeta looked her in his eyes. Black met blue. Both broken and shattered came together to heal as they both leaned towards each other and their lips met.

 **Thank u for reading Vegeta's past was short because some more interesting things are there.**


	4. Bulma's love

Vegeta ran around the whole dark area. No light, he was scared. Then he heard the voice "VEGETA." It was of his father. Followed by his mother and brother. It was his usual nightmare. He used to hear them been tortured and did not want to add more people but now he was getting attached to Bulma. He cared for her. He knew it but couldn't resist it. She too liked him fully knowing that he was a distant guy.

There kiss broke and Bulma said "Let us go." She led him to the outside of the club in the dark alleyway. He said "Bulma it is not right." But Bulma was not in a mood to listen and said " Vegeta Don't order me okay. I know what is right." Vegeta said "Oh yeah you knew that it was wrong to leave your father after your mothers death but you did leave him." Bulma shocked expression was about to make him laugh but he fought it. "How do you know that?" She said. He ran his hand through her hair and said "Bulma I know everything." Bulma was not at a loss for words and replied "Vegeta why don't you realise that been alone will make you more miserable." Vegeta said "Woman, you don't even know who I am or what I am doing. The fight I am fighting is a one man fight."

"No it is not. You will not survive." Said a worried Bulma as she graced his cheek with her hand. He said "I don't intent to." Bulma was shocked beyond belief and she just hugged him and let out some tears. He hugged her back saying "Woman you are getting attached to me. Don't take it further. You will face problems." Bulma shook her head in his neck saying "No Vegeta don't do anything stupid?" He removed her and said "Bulma please leave me alone." Saying that he left but Bulma caught up to him and said "Vegeta please let someone in your life. You will be happy." "For some time only." Said Vegeta coldly. Bulma then walked in front of him and said " Vegeta please I love you." Bulma had closed her eyes fearing what he would do but instead she felt lips on hers. She opened her eyes to find Vegeta kissing her. She regained her stable condition and returned the kiss.

He was an excellent kisser. His tongue lashing out for her mouth as she opened her mouth.

Their tongue battle was even more fierce than their word fight. They arrived at Vegeta's apartment and he opened the door. He pushed her on sofa and before he could undress her she removed his pants and had already begun to kiss the tip of his member.

He then grabbed her head and shoved her deep. He gave up and she swallowed the whole liquid. He then laid her down on his bed and kissed her. He used his fingers to perfection as he used them massage her breasts. He slowly went down on to her neck and then reached her breasts. He began to suck on one while used his hands to massage the other. He then moved onto the other breasts and gave it equally harsh treatment. After that he used his fingers to move into her. She gasped out loud as he used his fingers to move fast. He stopped it and He thrust into her deep. He was on top and moved up and down with speed. She then turned the tables as she sat on him. She said "Enjoy it." She moved slowly as she moaned. He did not like being dominated so he reversed the position and He showed her what heaven looked like with pleasure. She felt like been a princess. She felt her orgasam just before his but he didn't want to stop and continued to the thrust.

Bulma woke up in the morning feeling pain in between her thighs. She had been a experience girl. With as many as 12 guys behind her. Her first one was indeed painful but she got used to it. Her experience was with many boys and all types big and small and average and black. But today she felt way much more than all of them combined. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice "Woman you are awake." It was Vegeta who had just arrived from the bathroom. He continued "Yesterday was a mistake and let us not repeat it." She was broken. She said "A mistake. No it was not." Vegeta replied "What was it then?" Bulma just said one word "Love." Vegeta replied "No place for it." He continued "Leave my house and take a leave today. I don't want two love birds in the office." He left her. She was at a loss. What did Vegeta mean by that? Was it her and Yamcha or her and him? She didn't know. She went home and looked at her phone. A message from Yamcha. She read it " _My home today at 3."_ She did not want to go but she had to maintain this fake relationship so she said yes. She didn't even know why she was doing this. She could say that it was a one night but she thought that by keeping him occupied Vegeta would find it easy. She didn't know why she was still doing this but if it helped justice then she would do it. She had become a forensic scientist because to help serve justice. Her mothers death had left a huge scar on her mind and she knew it was a mirder but nobody believed her. Even her father. She left him and to this day she had not met him. Her whole life had been funded by scholarship and some menial work which she used to do.

She then ordered some lunch as she was in no mood to cook. She ate some lunch while thinking about Vegeta. Why was he so elusive? What happened to him? He told that Bardock was his fathers friend so he might know. But she didn't know where he was?" Kakarot might know because he is well informed and she had this feeling that they were related. She then glanced at the clock. Darn it. It was already 2 pm so she decided to go to Kakarot's later. She then put on her black shirt and short skirt showing all variations from black to grey. She really liked it as it was a gift from her father. Though she hated him he used to send him gifts. She used to like them and decided to thank them but never felt to have courage to write or call him.

She then wiped her few tears which had come out unknowingly. She then started her red car and went to Yamcha's. She had arrived at the place. She went to Yamcha's apartment to find it locked. Surely she was not that early. She glanced at the clock. It was just 2:45 and he was not even here. She then decided to give up after waiting for some time and headed to Kakarot's. She found the door open and entered the apartment. Silence filled her ears and the atmosphere. She had just gone inside when someone put a gun on her head from behind. "Hands up."


	5. Trip

Bulma raised her hands up. She then felt her death. She was so young. She did not want to die. Not now. The voice ordered "Turn around and state your name." She slowly turned around to find a black haired girl in white t sort and pink short pants. She then said "My name is Bulma." She was scared to hell.

She felt her death staring through the gun. The girl asked "Driver license." Bulma immediately handed over her driver license and the the girl put her gun behind her and said "Sorry I am Chichi. Vegeta might have told about me." She then remembered that Vegeta had mentioned about her. She replied "Yeah he said that you were his agent." Chichi then led her to the table and they both sat down in chairs facing each other. "Agent, Spy you can call me all those related. He has helped me a lot so I helped him as well." Said Chichi. Bulma then asked "Helped? So your job is done?" Chichi nodded and they both sat and talked about each other. Bulma was particularly aware of anything that might say anything about her past. Chichi then brought some coffee and asked her "So you are single?" Bulma choked on her coffee. She said "I don't know whether I am single or not." Chichi surprised asked her "What do you mean?" She told her everything about Vegeta and Yamcha. She was on the verge of crying but she held back her tears. Chichi then said "I know Vegeta. He is like that. Don't worry you are beautiful he will definitely like you. It is same with me. Goku rejected me as well." Bulma raised her eyes and asked "Who is Goku?" Chichi smiled and said "You might know him as Kakarot." Bulma then said "Oh Is it his nickname?" Chichi shook her head and said "No his grandfather calls him Goku while his real name is Kakarot," Bulma just sat there with a sad face. Chichi cannot bear that sad face and said "Bulma you shouldn't be so sad for someone so strong." Bulma just nodded. Chichi was about to say something but was interrupted by the knock on the door. Chichi got up and opened the door. Kakarot had come from the office with an ecstatic face. His smile way wider than usual. He came in and said "Bulma Have you been told?" Bulma shook her head. He said "Check your phone." She did so and saw a message from a unknown number. She checked the message.

"Woman we are going to London. Get ready and by we I mean all the members of the office." She laughed in her mind and asked Kakarot "Why are we going to London?" Kakarot said "Some work." Chichi had a serious face during the whole conversation and said in a low voice "So he has finally decided to go." Bulma asked her "What do you mean?" Chichi said "Nothing sorry but I have to make a call." She went to her room. Kakarot and Bulma exchanged looks and Bulma left the apartment. Her mind wondering what was all this sudden trip for. She had not been in the office for even a week. Her life was getting ruined. She went home thinking about all the stuff happening. She reached her home and then stuffed some clothes for all kinds of occasions. She didn't know for what reason they were going, so she put all her things in it. She decided to question Vegeta about this sudden journey. She quickly went to his home and knocked on the door. It was opened by Chichi. She said "Hey Bulma. What are you doing here?" Bulma replied "Well that was my line. But anyway is Vegeta here?" She opened the door more and entered the room. Vegeta came from one of the room and saw Bulma. He asked "What are you doing here?" Bulma said "Well I have some questions." He said "Well the questions can wait." He turned to Chichi and said "Kakarot is here. Get some sleep. Your the most important thing for me." She nodded and kissed Vegeta on the cheek and left the room waving her hand to Bulma. She said "What do you mean. 'Your the most important thing for me?" She said the part imitating his voice as much as possible. He just shrugged and said "Tomorrow Is the reason." She said "Can you tell me properly?" He said "No not now. Tell me what do you want?" She said "Do I have to have a reason to see my boyfriend?" He grunted and said "I told you that I don't like you. I will never be your boyfriend." She said "I also remember telling you that I will always love you. I will call you my boyfriend. If you don't like me than you shouldn't be bothered by it or do you like me?" She challenged him. He sat on the chair and said "What do you want?" She said "Why am I coming to London? I am not even a week old in the office." He said "Well I need a girl. So you are the only one." Bulma said "Tell me fully Vegeta. I know that it is half reason." Vegeta thought _"Argh she knows me too well for someone who met me some days ago._ " He said "There is no other reason. So go home and get rest. You will need it in future." She was not convinced but she asked him a last question "Why are we going?" He moved in towards her. Slowly she moved back. She felt the wall on her back as he leaned towards her. He had those killer eyes. She was frightened by it. He said "Woman I don't like repeating myself. But I will say it again. You will know everything by some time. Be fucking patient," He then grabbed her hand and pushed her out of the door. She was still flummoxed by those eyes. He had some sort of intention through those eyes. She saw pain and hurt through those dark feelings. She had to know what was behind this trip.


End file.
